Wirgild
by Shimegami
Summary: How far would you go for the other half of your soul? What would you do to hold him in your arms? (DARK YY shounen ai)


Wirgild By: Shimegami Warnings: DARK, general absence of all things fluufy and bright and sane, dark shounen ai Disclaimer: Not mine, Don't sue. AN: Isn't it lovely when you have a bunch of multi-part fics and no inspiration comes forth? Hello, Writer's Block. Meet Mi-chan's head. Writer's Block, behold what poor suffering Mi-chan has to say to you.  
  
*BAMBAMBAM*ARRRRRGHGODFUCKINGDAMMITIHATEYOU!!!!!*BAMBAMBAM*  
  
Now that that's done, on with the pointless one-shot!  
  
Wirgild  
  
Gold.  
  
Gold and darkness glimmering together in a swirl of unimaginable power. Glowing gold, held to a single form, dangling from a pale fragile neck, was the source of it all.  
  
Shining little puzzle, glimmering gold that held unimaginable darkness. But the darkness was a gift, oh yes, a pretty present only for him.  
  
A dark spirit, so powerful that it was one with the swirling shadows. A best friend, a lover, a soulmate all wrapped up in a mind-voice as deep and dark as silken dark chocolate and crimson velvet, gold and rubies scattered in pools of blood.  
  
The price to have him wasn't so bad. Only half of your soul removed to make vacancy.  
  
Or, if you were lucky, like he was, you already had half of your soul missing. So the dark spirit slipped in and fitted and clicked just like that last piece of the puzzle you had lost.  
  
But mind-voices and soul rooms only went so far. The closer they grew, the larger the need for a physical form grew.  
  
They had researched endlessly. Each option thoroughly explored and drained and exhausted until all seemed hopeless.  
  
Until a scrap of ancient papyrus held delicately in it's musuem glass stand solved all their problems. It had been written in the ancient language of the high priests, undecipherable to modern man.  
  
Returned memories were great. With them came all sorts of ancient arcane knowledges.  
  
Such as forgotten priest scripts, for example.  
  
The spell was simple. Pay a price that you held dear, and that held you dear, and any spirit would be given physical form. The price varied with the spirit's power, of course.  
  
It was just like Duel Monsters and Battle City's summoning laws. A Tribute. Exact change: the sacrifice's powers adding up to the new monster's power.  
  
Just a game. He always won at games. Easy. All he needed were the Tributes. And did he have tributes.  
  
It had been ludicriously easy to lure them in, with sugar-sweet smiles and purer than light violet eyes. They came. And he smiled.  
  
The darkness that swirled in fornt of him and around him and through him finally solified into a single form.  
  
A body. Dusky gold skin wrapped in satin leather, crowned with ruby-tipped obsidian streaked with gold. Long full lashes lined hard-place eyes, glittering crimson like power and blood and shadows. Physical perfection, a god of ultimate power and darkness and shadows given human form.  
  
Level five monsters required one tribute. Level seven and above required two. And the gods themselves demanded three sacrifices to access their power.  
  
And the Pharaoh was nothing if not a god.  
  
Grinning, Mutou Yuugi flung himself into his yami's newly-formed physical arms. He cuddled with the dark spirit contentedly, ignoring all else around him.  
  
Behind the oblivious couple lay the bodies of Jounouchi Katsuya, Mazaki Anzu, and Honda Hiroto.  
  
The price had been easy. Something that you held dear, and that cared for you in return. He had chosen the best, of course, he hadn't wanted anything to go wrong. All that mattered was his darkness. And if he was sad later about it, well, his yami would cheer him.  
  
He snuggled into his darkness' arms, grinning and giggling softly, and everything else no longer existed for him.  
  
~*~  
  
How far would you go?  
  
~Owari~  
  
AN: ....o.O;;;;;  
  
Well, that was....interesting. Scroll down for some slight explanations.  
  
Technical Note: "Wirgild" is an Anglo-Saxon word meaning "man price". It was the price payed when someone killed a man, and didn't want to deal with the nasty family feud that would normally follow. So, the killer's family would pay the deceased's family an amount of money based on the dead man's stature. The higher the deceased, the more you had to fork out.  
  
I used "wirgild" because it implies "blood money", or a price to be payed with suffering. Yuugi wanted his yami in solid form, but such a thing would require strong energy of a different type than the Puzzle wields. The Puzzle's powers revolve around Yami no Games and housing Yami's soul, so I doubt it has the ability to make his spirit solid.  
  
Of course, why would Yuugi sacrifice his three best friends to summon Yami? Well, Yami is the other half of his soul, and comes before *anyone*. I mean, if you loose half of your soul, you're up shit creek without a paddle, really. I imagine it would be really addicting, to be missing half of your soul and then gain it. You'd get sort of a high from it, as you would say. And I'm pretty sure you'd be willing to do *anything* to keep it. Of course, with that mentality comes major possessiveness ("My hikari! Mine!!!") and if you love the other half more than anything, well, you'd be willing to do anything. The spell used is, of course, Ancient Egyptian magic (had all sorts of magic out the ass, didn't they?), and while not Shadow Magic, it is dark magic. (At least he didn't have to burn goat guts on the full moon or something. o_o;;;) It required a tribute, and I gave it the Duel Monsters standard: normal spirit = one human, magical spirit = two humans, and a spirit with god-like powers = three humans. The spell also stated that the price "had to be dear to you, and held you dear in return", i.e. it had to be someone you cared for and who cared for you in return. And since Yuugi wanted to make sure the spell worked, he used "high-quality ingrediants". After all, who better to use than your three best friends?  
  
I made Yuugi really obsessive and insane, huh? Well, I guess when you associate with Yami, your sanity tends to take a downward trend, and of course anyone who's read even the first chapter of the manga knows that Yami is a psychotic evil bastard that laughs evilly as he sets people on fire, and then tells them they have to solve a maze to live while being, you know, actively on fire. He's awesome. *_*  
  
Well, enough rambling from me. ._.;;; 


End file.
